


Eliminate Detective Reed (Or, how RK900, aka Nines, deviated)

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda fuckin sucks, First Kiss, Forced takeover, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title. With a happy ending.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	Eliminate Detective Reed (Or, how RK900, aka Nines, deviated)

Inside, RK900, known to most as “Nines”, was screaming. He rammed against the red wall with everything he had but it wasn’t enough. He was powerless against Amanda. Amanda; whose goal was to spread a virus that deleted the deviancy code from androids. Amanda who’d been pulling the strings behind nearly every move that RK900 had made. The only thing she wasn’t in control of were his emotions. Emotions that the RK900 knew he shouldn’t be able to feel, so he kept them hidden where no one, not even Amanda, could find them.

Fondness; the emotion he felt for his predecessor, the RK800 model, Connor. A sense of home and belonging that emanated when he was around Connor and Lieutenant Anderson.

Friendship and warmth; feelings he associated with officers Tina Chen and Chris Miller.

Exasperation; an emotion he felt around most people, but most of the time Detective Gavin Reed.

Familiarity; associated with Gavin Reed. Joy; associated with Gavin Reed. Softness; associated with Gavin Reed. Laughter; associated with Gavin Reed. Another unidentifiable emotion; associated strongly with Gavin Reed.

The list of feelings and emotions that Detective Gavin Reed caused within him was nearly endless. It was honestly a little overwhelming at times. But RK900 couldn’t feel emotions 100%, as he hadn’t truly deviated yet. If he had he’d be able to stop this.

If Nines was a deviant he’d be able to keep his body from moving closer and closer to the broadcast tower, where Amanda would have him imput the virus, where it would spread like wildfire, and no one would be safe.

He was almost relieved to hear footsteps and the sound of a gun cocking behind him. Then he turned around and when he saw it was Gavin he no longer felt so relieved. He didn’t need pre-construction software to know how a fight between the two of them would end, even with the gun in Gavin’s hand. And Amanda wouldn’t let him go easy on the Detective. She could make him kill Gavin with his bare hands and there was nothing Nines could do to stop her.

“Step away from the tower, Nines.” Gavin warned, gun aimed between his eyes. “I can’t let you broadcast that virus. I know you’re in there Nines. You’re better than this, tin can.”

“Then you clearly don’t know me at all.” Amanda responded through Nines.

“I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to  _ Nines _ .” Gavin said and Nines was  _ so  _ proud of his detective. He’d pieced it all together. All the clues Nines had left for him. The subtle warnings and cries for help. 

“My model number is RK900, I do not have a name. You cannot be talking to ‘Nines’ because Nines does not exist.”

The detective actually rolled his eyes at that and a burst of fondness bloomed in Nines’ chest. This man. This wonderful, stupid,  _ idiotic  _ man. Didn’t he know better? He knew exactly what RK900 was capable of, why wasn’t he running away? “I’ll give you one chance to put Nines back in control, or I won’t be asking nicely, and I’ll have to stop you by force.”

Nines’ lip curled up into a sneer. “Bold of you to assume you’d have any chance against me. How about no?” Nines clawed at the wall, trying to tear it down as Gavin squared his shoulder and popped his neck, raising his gun once more.

“Sorry Nines.” He said. Then he shot.

But RK900 was faster, and he dodged the bullet with practiced ease. “Gavin, run! Please!” Nines managed to say before Amanda resumed control.

He never should have said it. His words made Gavin hesitate momentarily and that was all it took for Amanda to find the opening and push RK900 through it. He easily disarmed Gavin, taking the gun from him and pinning him to the floor with his legs. The red wall now had the words  **”Eliminate Det. Gavin Reed”** written boldly in white letters. RK900 raised the gun and took aim, and Nines screamed.

He tore at the wall with everything he had, kicking and punching it, screaming the whole time. He could feel his body hesitate, could hear Gavin let out a small, unsure “Nines?”, he could sense Amanda trying to regain control.

But he couldn’t allow that. He couldn’t kill Gavin. So he fought harder and harder against the wall until suddenly the pressure stopped. He could no longer hear Amanda’s voice whispering commands in his ear, could no longer feel her presence. He opened his, not having realized that he’d closed them, and the red wall was gone. In its place was Gavin.

Gavin, who looked scared and confused below him. Nines carefully turned the safety back on the gun, emptied the cartridge and tossed the gun across the room. Gavin’s face lit up.

“Nines?”

Nines smiled at Gavin. “I did it. I’m free.” He laughed, getting up off of Gavin and lowering a hand to lift him to his feet when suddenly the emotions, pure, raw, and undiluted, hit him like a truck. He staggered backwards under the weight of them.

“Nines? You okay?” Gavin asked and suddenly everything made sense.

The emotion he’d been feeling around Gavin for the past few months, the similar but different way he felt for Connor, Hank, Tina, and Chris. It was love. He was in love with Gavin.

Gavin gasped and Nines realized he’d said that last part aloud.

“Apologies, detective, I mean, Gavin. I shouldn’t have-” And then Gavin was kissing him and everything went silent.

“I’ve loved you for a long fuckin time, tin can.” Gavin said when he pulled away. “I was just scared you’d never feel the same because 1, you weren’t a deviant, and 2, I’m, well, me.”

Nines frowned. “I don’t like it when you talk yourself down like that. You’re not as bad as you think you are.” He said sternly. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be in love with you.” He teased

Gavin laughed breathlessly. “Shit, you said it again. Imma get addicted to hearing it at this rate.”

Nines grinned and stepped closer. “Good. Because I don’t plan on stopping saying it anytime soon.” And when Gavin kissed him again, well, who was Nines to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! I live on comments!


End file.
